In graph theory, a graph is a representation of a set of objects where some pairs of objects are connected by links. The interconnected objects are represented by mathematical abstractions called vertices, and links that connect some pairs of vertices are called edges. Graphs can be depicted in diagrammatic form as a set of dots for the vertices, joined by lines or curves for the edges.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.